


Take me over and through and through (for a long time my love had to wait)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [58]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Roger get used to their newest bedroom activity.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Take me over and through and through (for a long time my love had to wait)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill!!

It’s odd.

Roger shakes his head. It isn’t odd. It’s hot. Extremely arousing. Better than any of the porn he has seen.

Although the situation is still a little surreal. There is a part of his brain, the area that likes picking things apart until it makes sense to him that’s cataloging every reaction.

The way Brian arches up into his touch. His hips following his fingers as he pulls them from him. Roger knows he hasn’t seen Brian’s eyes in half an hour, and nothing coherent or intelligent has left Brian’s mouth in probably that long too.

About the time that Roger finished inside of him. He wipes his fingers on the towel that they put under Brian’s hips and tilts his head.

Slowly Brian’s breathing comes down. Roger takes the few minutes respite to stretch out his fingers.

The oddness comes back to him. Roger had originally thought that since he hated waiting to come that he would hate making other people wait. Then again, he never tried, and those other people weren’t Brian May. Ever controlled. Ever put together. And Roger has him crying because of his fingers.

He loves it. Brian does too. When he sees Brian’s erection start to flag he dives back in a _squelching_ noise filling the room seconds before Brian keens and pushes back against his fingers. Roger easily finds Brian’s prostate and teases against it.

Although his hand is fatiguing quicker now. Roger can’t keep it up and he really doesn’t want to put Brian through much more of this. At least not for the third time they’ve tried it.

“Gonna make you come, babe,” Roger murmurs.

He doesn’t know how much Brian hears him, but the response is instant, “please. Please. Wanna come.”

Roger twists his fingers and then brings his thumb up to press on a sensitive spot on Brian’s prick before dropping it to fondle his balls. When he sees Brian return to full hardness his presses against that spot again. Rubbing circles in that one particular spot until Brian is nearly screaming in pleasure. Tossing his head side to side and begging.

The orgasm takes them both by surprise. Brian is usually able to give a warning, but maybe he didn’t want to incase Roger stopped this time, but even Roger is impressed by the length of the orgasm. He crawls up the bed to make sure Brian hadn’t passed out because of everything. If he had, he is already awake.

Roger returns the dopey grin, “feel good, my love?”

“Mm,” Brian hums.

“I’ll clean you up and we’ll cuddle, yeah?”

Brian hums again. Roger crawls back down the bed, pulling the towel from underneath Brian’s hips and making sure that it hadn’t rubbed too hard. It’s a soft towel, but Brian’s skin reacts to everything like it’s an allergic reaction. Gently he pulls it over Brian’s stomach and then between his legs. His thighs are sticky, and Roger hums.

He tosses the towel into the hamper in the bathroom as he warms up a washrag and returns to their bedroom. Roger glances up at Brian’s face. His eyes are half-lidded, but Roger doesn’t know how much information he is taking in. He grins. They’re not overly adventurous in bed, and most of the time they’re both rather lazy (until Brian gets to use his mouth and Roger gets to ride Brian) but this is a good addition to their routine.

Of course, it doesn’t hurt his ego to know that he can reduce eloquent Brian into a sobbing begging mess, but he isn’t going to speak that aloud any time soon. Roger softly rubs the cloth over Brian’s thighs before tossing it to the side and crawling back into the bed.

He curls up as best he can. Brian finally gives in at his prodding and lifts his arm up, rather uncoordinatedly, so Roger can rest his head on Brian’s shoulder. He kisses the skin underneath his lips.

“Love you, starbright.”

“Love you too, sunlight.”

Roger snorts, “that’s still a dumb name.”

Brian rolls over slightly, exaggerating his displeasure at being forced to move, “but you are my sun. My warmth and joy.”

“Don’t let Red hear you.”

“She’ll understand.”

Brian kisses his nose and Roger wrinkles it because he knows Brian always smiles the softest at the face. He can’t fight the smile even if he can’t fight fallings asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
